Sanctuary
by UchihaKensSasuke
Summary: What would happen if Sora and his friends were caught and new Heros were needed? Four friends get pulled into a world that they only thought they would see on the T.V.


It was a day like any other. Friday. Math class last period. Everyone so excited for the weekend, wanting to break from the school like animals from their cages. The only thing abnormal about this one day, was that...This was the day it all happened. _Therefore, it was a day like NO other._

  
_**Part One: The Calling.**_

Mr.Butler, the exeptionally excellent math teacher for grade nine, was droning on about something not a lot of students were paying attention to. Especially students like Jacklyn, Chelsey, Matt and Alli. These four friends, were blessed with the gift of non-stop talking during lessons, regardless of the countless warnings from various teachers. No matter how many they recieved, they didn't seem to be at all phased. They were too close of friends for their own good, and had too many things to talk about. For the one time they were being quiet, close to the end of class, something awfully strange happened. Something that would happen in a movie, or a video game.

_A video game._

There was a whisper. Not a harsh one, or even a soft one. It was undescribable, passing through the room, seeming only to sweep into the ears of those four ninth graders. Although it should have been heard by others,

_Or maybe it wasn't._

It wasn't. That was the odd thing about it all. There were looks exchanged, ones saying '_What was that?' Or, "Did you guys hear that too..?'_

No one else in the class seemed to respond. Even seemed to hear. Deciding it was nothing, the teenagers unscrewed their facial expressions and went back to blocking out the stupid math lesson, and watching the clock desperately. Waiting. The bell would ring very soon.

_But little did they know..That ring would mean no dissmissal for them. Not for the chosen ones._

The bells ring- The one many students compared to that of a telephone, or even a cell phone, sounded, exactly on time. Immidiatly, many residents of their classroom, hopped up cheerfully from their seats, ready to rush to the door; to their rides home.

Then the beginning event took place. Everyone- vanished. They faded away, like someone blowing dust off an old shelf. Like sand being kicked up with strong wind, there one second, then gone with the breeze. Their bodies just flaked away, going to a place no one knew.

Those four teens were all that remained. Even Mr. Butler had gone as their peers did.

"What's...Going on..?" A shaken voice ripped itself from Matt's throat, as he glanced around the room anxiously. "Where did..." His voice trailed, as he placed his binder on his desk where it had been in the first place.

"...This is _so_ weird.." Alli walked over to where Mr.Butler had just been sitting in a chair by the overhead projector. "I mean, _seriously._ He was just here. What the fuck's happening?" she examined the seat, and even sat in it herself. There was no indication of him ever even being there.

_Ever existing._

The chair wasn't even warm. This made her wonder if anyone was ever sitting in there at all.

"Guys.." Jacklyn placed her books on a desk as well, leaving them to wander the room. "I'm really freaked out...Like, _really_." She touched the walls, and the chalkboard. Looking for some sort of logical answer to supply herself with. Although it didn't take long for her to figure out there wasn't one.

Chelsey, who hadn't even picked up her books in the first place, departed her seat. She wandered the room, saying nothing for a while. She simply tried to sort out her tangled thoughts, listening to the confused voices around her. She didn't really know what to say. This was just so unexpected, and maybe, she thought, just _maybe_, she had fallen asleep in Math and was dreaming. Dreaming a very perculiar dream. However, the confused girl pretty much took a guess that this was some sort of..._odd reality._

Matt was suddenly grinning, as he turned to the three girls. But it wasn't a happy grin, or even one that implied something funny. It was almost _nervous_, as he chewed on his lower lip. "Guys?"

They all shifted their eyes at him, or turned to look upon hearing his voice.

"Yeah?"

"Hm?"

"What is it?"

"Well.." His nervous look increased, now not only showing from his sheepish smile, but in his eyes. They were clouded over with some strange fear. "That's exactly what happened to Kairi and Riku..In Kingdom Hearts Two.."

The looks he received from his good friends, proved to him they had gotten that same message or thought. One that frightened them, gave them a bad notion and feeling. Something awful was happening, even if they weren't quite sure what it was.

_Yet._

"Well..Don't you think that's a little..." Chelsey finally spoke, her voice suprisingly calm and even a little skeptical. She turned from Matt's hazed and fearful eyes, and got lost in thought for another few seconds, before finishing her sentance with one simple word. "Coincidental?"

"Well, yeah...But.." Matt shifted his eyes to his feet for a minute, losing himself as Chelsey had. He came back to reality with Jacklyn and Alli's oddly strangled voices. _Fear strangled._

"No..No its not..!" Jacklyn was pointing to something behind him when he looked up. For a second he felt too much suspence to turn around and see exactly what it was. Especially considering her voice was near panic stricken.

"Holy Shit..Matt.." Alli's normally cheery blue eyes were drowning in the same fear that seeped into Jacklyn's. Her breathing increased to a decently faster pace.

Chelsey whirled around, also feeling threatened by the caution in her two friends voices. The volume and tone of Chelsey's voice, adding with what she said was what finally caused Matt to turn around._ "Holy shit, watch out!"_

When he turned, he was surprised to see, something he never thought he'd see in front of him, unless it was on a TV screen. Never looking so.._real_. _So grotesquely real.__  
__  
_It was a Heartless. The tiny black creatures- _monsters_ if you will, that looked absolutely adorable on screen, but horrible in real life. As much as they never thought they would think so.

"Holy fuck!" Matt stumbled backwards, as it approached him rather slowly. "When were they...in _our_ world..?"

"I have no idea.." Alli's voice had the slightest quiver, a shake symbolizing fear, or even shock. Possibly disbelief. "But..here come more..!"

And that was very true. More and more- appeared from the darkness, slowly starting to fill the classroom up.

"What're we gonna do!" Jacklyn exclaimed, being backed slowly into a corner, by several of the little darkness minions. "There're so many! Holy crap!"

"I know!...We gotta fight!" Chelsey was standing completely still, as if fear-frozen. Seemingly, not even noticing them forming a circle around her. A circle that had become quite thick before anyone stopped adressing their own Heartless issues, to notice.

_"Fight!" _Alli hollered, kicking a few out of her path, so she could have even just a chance to move. "With _what?_ Limbs aren't enough...We need _weapons!_" She took to the front of the classroom, looking for something to use. She was completely unsuccessful, before being closed in on again.

"Weapons? In school?" Matt decided to use his head and stood up on a chair. "Like what?" Then it caught his eye.  
"Alli! Toss me that ruler! The one on the boards ledge!" He held out his hands, waiting to have it in his possestion, hoping to use it for something. _Anything. _It soon ocurred to him that this ruler would be useless-its size, or, more to the point, its _length_, would be his downfall. It was made of a _decently_ durable wood, he supposed, but..Its length made it_ weak _and _flexible. _He needed to adjust it, and he saw only one way to do so. He took his newly found weapon of choice and cracked it into two halfs, over his knee. Now he carried two smaller, yet stronger peices of wood, one in each hand. He proceeded to hop off of his chair perch and fight through the crowds of Heartless.

_"Where the hell are YOU going!" _Chelsey demanded, as Alli and Jacklyn started to _attempt_ to get her out of her situation, while avoiding potential ones themselves. It wasn't working too well, especially considering the Heartless hadn't stopped coming yet. Their numbers seemed to be _endless_.

"I'm opening the door!" Matt hollered back at his distressed and seemingly doomed friends, just as he turned the doorknob and toppled into the empty hallway. He wasn't quite sure what opening the door acomplished yet, but he figured it might do _something. _He _hoped. _Some of the Heartless had tumbled into the hall with him. Thats when he decided, if he or his friends wanted any chance of survival, they _all_ needed weapons, and most importantly, they _all_ needed out of that room. And _fast_. That conclusion is what inspired him to run back in there, improvised weapons raised and ready for attack. Successful or not, Matt was going to _try_, to get his friends and himself out of that room and ultimately, out of danger.

_Mostly._

Two peices of ruler was _no _Keyblade,

_Yet._

Which made it awfully difficult to _destroy _the Heartless. So, Matt did all he could do, and took to knocking them out of his path with all the strength he could muster. It was the only way to push through the swarms, and get to his friends, who seemed far away. _A sea of Heartless away. _The ruler peices he was making do with, had proven to be useful. That was all he _had_ to depend on, besides Alli, Jacklyn, and Chelsey. He needed to act as if they were truly weapons, or he would _never _make it through.

Then they _were _weapons.

_Suddenly and out of nowhere...Keyblades._

The Oathkeeper. The Oblivion.

Roxas' Keyblades...What was happening?

Ignoring the appearence of the Keyblades and simply taking advantage of it instead, Matt took to the Heartless like a savage. They became puffs of black smoke when he hit them hard enough. He was _killing _them. Reducing the numbers. All Alli, Jacklyn and Chelsey could do was stare. They didn't understand what had gotten into their friend all of a sudden.

Matt found himself breathing heavy, with jello-legs by the time most of the Heartless had vanished. However, so had his Keyblades...Now he simply held those ruler halfs...The ends were a little blunted...Was that _all_? Were the Oblivion and Oathkeeper ever really there? Then he was postive. Those Heartless wouldn't have been eliminated if the rulers hadn't transformed into those amazing and orignal weapons.._right?_ He decided it now came time to ask his friends for reassurance. "...Guys...You saw that.._Didn't you?"_

"...Saw..what?" Chelsey looked around a second, then focused on Matt. There was a skeptical spark in her eyes. "...I saw you wipe them out, if _thats_ what you mean.."

"...No, I..." Matt looked to his feet. He began to have doubt. He became absorbed in thought. He decided he'd feel completely idiotic to say what he _thought_ happened, so...he also made the decision to keep his mouth shut. _At least until evident proof was found._ Then there were more sudden darkness portals. Incoming Heartless from _somewhere.__Some other world. _ "Nevermind, I'll tell you later," He replied quickly, even if that statement was most likely false. "We gotta get outta this room before it gets really crowded again."

"Right. Lets go!" Jacklyn was the fastest to agree, not willing to stick around in such a small space, that would soon be filled with those nastly little devils. She darted out the door, kicking any Heartless that appeared, blocking her path as the goal in mind.

"Last one out closes the door! Keep 'em in here!" Alli's footsteps were decently fast paced as well, as she made her way to the door, hopping clear over little Heartless heads when necessary.

Matt rushed out quickly as well, not intending to leave Chelsey behind, but just trying to get out. Not to mention he was sure she could manage to take care of herself in there. Besides, they were literally just outside.

Chelsey used her feet as Jacklyn had, to get herself to the door. Surprisingly, these little Heartless had pretty good grip. Thats what caused her to take a _little_ longer then intended to get out. However, before she knew it, she was in the Hallway with her three best friends, safe with the door closed behind her.

There was nothing but pure silence for about five minutes, all except for the Heartless scratching the doors surface, on the other side.

"Now...three of us still need weapons." Alli started, not sure if she was trying to make plans or just drown out the creepy sound of those little monsters behind the classroom door. She started to pace back and forth slowly. "...We might have to split up for a little while." She stopped pacing, and turned to her friends, chewing on her pointer finger nail.

As much as everyone knew it to be true, they didn't really want to face it. I mean, nothing like this had ever happened before. And chances are, it wasn't supposed to.

_Wrong._

Being all alone in a large building, that could soon be filled with Heartless, sounded awfully dangerous. It might end up being a large regret. However, that was a mistake they needed to be willing to make.

"I'll head to the Cafeteria." Alli continued, pointing out of the small hallway. "Maybe theres something decent in there. I hope." She gave a hopeful and somehow nervous nodd and smile, before breaking into a run, leaving this small hall intersection and disappearing from the sight of the other teenagers.

For just a moment, Chelsey seemed deep in thought. It didn't take long for her to break out, however, and with a mischeiveous grin, at that. "I'll bust into the Janitor's closet. Theres _gotta _be something good in there!" Without another word, Chelsey dashed out into the main hall as Alli had. However, this girl seemed more excited then nervous. She was even running a little faster than Alli had.

"Hey, Matt.." Jacklyn's voice carried the essence of idea, along with a smidge of question.

Her tone pulled Matt from a trance that had stolen him from reality.

_If this was reality._

"Yeah?" He looked to her, and saw her looking at a silver, giant of a fire extinguisher. It was behind glass, however. Matt figured he knew what she was getting at. He grinned at her. "Weapon?"

"Yup." She returned the grin. "Wanna help me bust it out?" Both of them knew it would be incredibally hard to break, alone, anyway. They hoped their strength combined would be enough.

Matt signalled her with an approving nodd. "On the count of three, we kick it." He backed up, straight to the wall opposite the glass case containing Jacklyn's potential weapon. She did the same, and then he counted up to three. It was most likely going to take more than one hard kick, however. It would take _at least _a few.

_"One...Two..three!"_

They charged forward, and each raised one of their feet at the opportune time. There was a loud thud, as a cracked rippled through the surface of the glass. "One more time should be good." Matt added, backing up to start again. Jacklyn did the same and they repeated their former action.

_"One..Two...Three!"_

This time, as their feet came in contact with the case, there was an audible shatter, as glass shards scattered around the pair like rain. Jacklyn reached in carefully and removed the fire extinguisher. She turned to Matt and grinned cheerfully. "Now..wait for Alli and Chels, right?"

Matt nodded once, leaning against the wall, and sliding down to sit on the floor. He felt awfully tired, from the influence of this out-of-nowhere situation.

"...I wouldn't sit..."

Matt glanced up at his friend quizzically. "What-.." Then he saw the Heartless starting to appear, a little ahead of them. Near the main hall. "...For.." Then he stood, gripping the two ruler peices in his fists.

Jacklyn stood prepared as well, even if she wasn't sure exactly how it even worked. The only thing they both hoped dearly as the Heartless began to charge them, was that Alli and Chelsey quickened their pace with finding suitable weapons.

Meanwhile, in the Cafeteria..

Alli wandered the empty and way too quiet Cafeteria. It felt odd, considering this room was one of the most packed-full places in the school at lunchtime. There didn't seem to be anything in here except chairs, tables and trash bins...Nothing weapon like. Then it occured to her: _The kitchen!_ She realized thats where she should've looked from the start! Grumbling something about how much of an idiot she was to herself, Alli departed the Cafeteria's main door and entered the kitchen, feeling hopeful. Even more hopeful than before.

The kitchen was really grimey and an overall disgusting, but Alli knew this place was her last hope. The first place she decided to search was the cupboards underneath the sink. Pots...Frying pans..._More_ pots...

Then there was a sound behind her. Rather hesitantly, she turned her head just enough to see. However, what she saw was exactly what she _didn't_ want to see. To much of her disadvantage, four or five Heartless had appeared from the pure darkness. Now, she _definatly_ couldn't be picky about weapon of choice. She grabbed two identical pot covers and lashed out just as they got too close to her for comfort. They were knocked backwards, but after regaining their senses, re-approached her as if nothing had occurred. Why weren't they disappearing like that had with Matt?...What had he honestly done that was different?...If only these were something that could actually inflict damage. If only she could protect herself. Upon seeing one jump towards her, she shut her eyes as tight as possible, swinging one of the pot covers toward the attacker, holding the other in front of her as a shield. She felt the impact of "weapon" colliding with Heartless rattling up her arm, and when she opened her eyes..She saw it fall and create a puff of black dust.

But..._how?_

She wasn't using anything special...

Then she looked down, and saw the unbelieveable.

What she once thought were pot covers...had _transformed.__They had become...those large, original, wheel like weapons belonging to Axel_. _His chakram._ At this point, she could never have called anything else better timing. She found she could rotate them and ignite fire. _Fire that didn't hurt. _ Feeling a little _too_ relieved, she sprung at her enemy, barely being able to contain herself.

_"Burn, baby!"_

The Heartless caught fire easily after contact with her pair of still-ignited weapons. The fire might not have hurt her, but it was pretty obvious how harmful it was to the enemy. It was barely minutes before she found herself alone in Cafeteria kitchen once again. Upon glancing down, her cheerful grin ran away from her lips. _Pot covers..?__But..weren't they..?_

Then it struck her hard, like a bagful of bricks. Is that what Matt meant, back in the classroom?...When he had asked if they had seen something odd?

Without further hesitation, Alli ran from the kitchen on legs powered for speed, desperate to question her friend on her odd..._experience._

Meanwhile, at the Janitor's closet...

As unfortunate as it was, Chelsey only came to the conclusion that the Janitor's closet was locked, when she got there. She felt like a moron, but she wasn't about to go back and face swarm upon swarm of Heartless empty handed. She decided there was one way out of this problem...and that was to get in there, regardless of all locks.

There was finally a fortunate event, when Chelsey remembered she had worn a bobby pin in her hair that morning. She yanked it from her hair, pulling on it to it stretched out into a thin line. She carefully slid the skinny hair pin into the keyhole, and started to wiggle it slowly. She waited for that satisfying 'click' of the lock opening for her. It started to take a little longer then she had hoped, however.

She was unsure of how long it was she was standing there, until that click sounded, somewhere in the knob. Feeling relieved, she turned it and entered the small, damp room. She flicked on a light, and had a glance around. She decided her weapon of choice was..something tall. Tall or big, but not overly heavy. That wouldn't be hard in a Janitor's closet. She walked slowly around, taking her time choosing. There was always brooms, or mops...

In the end, her choice was a large, dry mop she had found in the corner. Departing the room and shutting the door as she left, Chelsey turned, only to become face-to-face with...Heartless.

_A whole damn lot of Heartless._

Feeling lucky she hadn't taken any longer getting something, she prepared herself for battle. Raising the fuzzy and dirty mop head high into the air, she swung out at the small creatures. The blow was intense enough to send a couple flying backwards, proceeding to smack into the wall. However, they seemed generally unharmed. Feeling frustrated at the difficulty level of defeating them, Chelsey lashed out at them again and again. She barely noticed how many she was killing off, until she was alone, there in the main hall. For a second, she wondered what had happened...Until she noticed the apparant mop she had once carried.

_It was...What was it? She didn't know much about Heartless, or the game they were supposed to remain in, but something she did realize rather quickly, was that the mop had changed...into a pretty sweet weapon. It was tall, long...very sturdy looking. There was a long pink blade on the end, and she didn't get to notice much else until the sythe-thing went from awesomeness, ...back to mop, in a blinding flash of light._

As much as she wasn't too fond of pink, Chelsey really wished the stupid mop would have remained the way it was...practically five seconds ago. If it was even there at all. She decided the answer could be clarified, with a little re-assurance from her friends. Chelsey was taking fast paced footsteps back down the hall before another thought crossed her mind.

Meanwhile...

Neither Chelsey or Alli were paying much attention to their surroundings, around _or_ in front of them, as they ran down the hall, both with the same goal firmly in mind.

Both girls seemed unattentive, however, only up until the point of experiencing collision. The mop slid a short distance away, the pot covers clattering to the floor with an awfully eardrum breaking _clash._

At first, laughter rang though the hall, asthe girls lay sprawled on the floor; the result of their stupid accident. When the giggles ended and they both calmed down, weapons were retrieved and both teenagers pulled themselves to their feet. Side by side this time, Alli and Chelsey ran to become re-united with the other two of their group.

When they arrived there, however, it was noticed just exactly how needed they were.

Matt and Jacklyn were surrounded by more Heartless then had been seen _the entire time._ They looked exasperated, encicled by not only Heartless, but white foam from Jacklyn's odd weapon. Both girls contained their utterly filthy minds, for the situation was _urgent._ They rushed in, weapons raised and ready to do a little destroying.

Alli and Chelsey fought their way into the middle of the swarm. Once they were all stuck, it somehow felt..better. Alli stood back to back with Matt, Chelsey with Jacklyn.

"Good timing." Matt's voice was stern and even a little shakey, as he spoke to Alli over his shoulder.

"Yeah..You ready to wipe out some Heartless?" Matt could hear the careless, somehow confident amusement in Alli's speech.

"I hope we are." Jacklyn butted into their quiet conversation. Her interference gave Chelsey the same instruction, as she interjected her own commentary. "We didn't come this far to lose now. Lets take 'em out."

"Yeah. Together!" Matt exclaimed, then he, Alli, and Chelsey, seemingly on perfect timing, jumped out, launching themselves into the black crowd of pure evil.

Jacklyn barely registered what had happened. They were so confident that they could win this, but..._why?_ She hadn't killed a single Heartless since this all began. A flash of orange and a shouting voice yanked her roughly back into reality.

_"Burn, baby!"_

She looked in the proper direction. _Alli!__When did she have elemental control? And..even more importantly..when did she brandish those big and sturdy chakram? The ones she was used to seeing only in the possestion of Axel on a TV screen?_

This odd but incredibally real sight, caused her to push her vision to Chelsey. There was something strange and a little too fictional happening to her, as well. _Gripped firmly in her hands was the long sythe carried by Marluxia...She was destroying Heartless upon Heartless., the large pink weapon dunking in and out of the swarm..However, the more important thing was..was she really seeing this?_

She turned her eyes to Matt._ He was going balistic, as he had before, back in the classroom. Heartless fell to their deaths around him. She had seen him act like this before, but..something was different this time. It was practically immidiate what was new at this point..He carried Keyblades. Keyblades that she recognized to belong to Roxas. Thats what gave him the ability to destroy the Heartless so freely._

The Heartless had great fear of the Keyblade.

However, no matter how realistic everything around her was-she still couldn't bring herself to believe it was actually happening...

_Until she looked down at her once foam-spraying, spilling on the verge of useless weapon._

It was useless no more.

Now, she had..guns. Identical to Xigbar's, one in each hand, loaded and ready to go. It was...amazing. And this could only mean..If she carried his guns..She also carried his ability of power over space. Thats when she discovered, upon concentrating hard enough, she could spring around different areas of the hall with incredible speed. That, and hang upside down from nothing but air. Now that she was blessed with an untold amount of strength, she felt that she was ready to help her friends destroy every last Heartless here. Hope or chance was no longer an option, with the power all four of them fighting together would bring.

The teenagers fought until exasperated, taking the Heartless numbers from thousands, to hundreds..._to nothing._

Once they had all been eliminated, the hall was deathly and unusually quiet. Nobody said a word, even as the Keyblades, Chakram, Sythe and Guns, all returned to their original, pathetic states, right before the eyes of the teens.

The first person to speak-..or, yell, was Matt. His voice was a pure expression of glee, echoing aound the walls. "Alright! We did it!"

Everyone felt more excited and alive then they had, probably in their entire lives! The teenagers ran around, whooping and sreaming their happiness.

It didn't take long for them to calm down, however, and thats when the questions set in. The questions on this perculiar situation that filled the heads of the teenagers, desperately needing to be answered.

"Did you guys see them that time?..." Matt began, making eye contact with all three of his friends seperately. There was a desperate confusion in his eyes. "C'mon, guys...You _had_ to..right?"

Nobody replied for a couple of minutes. That creepy, serious silence filled the hallway once again, like a flood.

Jacklyn was the first to give a response. "I saw them, Matt...Just as easily as I saw Alli with the chakram, and Chels with the sythe...This is so unreal.." The girls voice was shrouded in amazement and wonder. Her eyes were fogged with a skeptical mist. "But..are we sure we _really_ saw it all..?"

"I'm positive..." Chelsey's voice was quiet and dull. "Surely, we all didn't imagine _exactly _the same thing..It's impossible." She looked to her friends for much needed re-assurance. _"Right?"_

Alli nodded, her expression firm and utterly positive. "I'm _positve._ At first, I thought I finally lost it,...But then I saw all you guys had Kingdom Hearts weapons, too...So, I couldn't have been imagining it." She grinned sheepishly, but it faded quickly when she saw that the faces of her friends were an unchanged seriousness.

"If we really _did_ see them.." Matt started, seeming to be off in a slight trance. Lost in a never-ending train of thought. "Where...Where did they go?"

There was another pause.

"Well..." Jacklyn started, examining the fire-extinguisher that still lay in her hands. "...The same thing happened to Roxas, in the beginning...He only got the Keyblade when he was in trouble.."

"Thats a good point.."

"Yeah..."

"Look," Chelsey began, beginning to pace back and forth. "We don't know if it was real or not, so...What can we really do about it? if you ask me, we should wait and see if it happens again. And, if it does, well..We'll discuss it then." She stopped pacing and half smiled at her friends. "How 'bout it?"

The other three teenagers all managed a smile back, of some sort.

"Sounds good."

"Sure thing."

"Okay."

"I want a hug." Jacklyn quickly broke the akward silence that had begun to take over. Matt jumped at her nearly automatically.

After a couple of minutes, Alli and Chelsey exchanged glances. Then the two grinning teenagers approached their hugging friends, and attached to them, creating a four way hug. They had overcome seemingly impassable obstacles today, and they were unsure of how many more they would have to face.

_They were unsure of what was even going on._

However, they did know, that regardless of what would happen, they would always remain there for eachother.

Then they heard a voice. Similar to the whisper, only...clearer. The words were audiable.

_It's time, Chosen Ones._

Thats when the group hug ended, eveyone glancing around awkwardly.

"What was th-" Jacklyn had begun speaking, but was cut off by Chelsey's rather amused voice.

"Hey, look! Over there!"

Four sets of eyes turned to where Chelsey was pointing, and all saw the same thing at the same instant.

A big, tall white door. It was rather fancy looking. Alli approached it, slowly. It seemed to appear out of the middle of the hall, not attached to a wall, or...or _anything._

Alli began pulling on the big handles, bringing it slowly open. "C'mon, guys! Lets go!" She entered without gaining either response from her friends.

"You heard the girl." Chelsey grinned, starting into a quick run towards the door Alli had disappeared through. "Lets get goin'!"

Matt grinned at Jacklyn, and she wasn't sure why, until he spoke, his voice sounding humored. "Race ya!"

They both took off into a gallop, Matt making it to the door simply seconds ahead. They entered together, and to their surprise, it shut behind them.

"Uhm...Alli? Chelsey? You guys here?" Matt's voice had a little quiver, mostly because that door they had gone through from there school had vanished into thin air, leaving himself and his friends in pitch blackness. He was positive Jacklyn was here, considering he could still feel her shoulder against his.

"Yeah, we're here.." Came Alli's voice, seeming far away. "Whats going on?" Everyone was asking themselves that particular question. However, there was no evident straight answer.

"Well...Lets just check this out." Chelsey's voice was the last thing heard, until the flapping of wings. _Thousands of wings._

There was birds-.._doves_, flying up all around them. As if they had emerged from the floor. Flying to nowhere.

The four friends sheltered their faces with their arms, from the spontanious animals coming from some place they didn't know.

Eventually it was quiet, and they all slowly began to remove their arm shelters. Jacklyn was the first person to exclaim, even if everyone else noticed it, too.

"Look at the floor!"

Sure enough, the floor _was_ perculiar. It was beautiful stained glass...With mysterious images of..Roxas, Axel, Xigbar and Marluxia.

"Woah...Where _are_ we...?" Chelsey walked around, her shoes making no sounds on the glassy designs and images under her. Her voice bounced with an echoe all around the seemingly hollow place.

"We're in the.._Station of Awakening_."

Alli, Jacklyn and Chelsey turned to look at Matt. After a couple of minutes, Alli finally gave him response. "Yeah, you're...You're right."

"What are we doing here..?" Jacklyn's eyes continuously wandered the strange area. They only stopped when she, along with everyone else, were startled by a strange voice.

_...Don't be afraid.._

They all looked around nervously, wondering where in hell that mysterious voice was being carried from.

_You are the chosen ones. It is destiny._

"Destiny!-.." Matt had begun to speak, but cut himself off when overcome by surprise. The ruler peices glowed with a odd, yet incredibally intriging light. Before he even realized,...He was holding those same Keyblades. He looked around at his friends, noticing the same was happening to the other three of his group. Their once pathetic and home-made weapons, would shine immensely, and when it faded, they were left with perculiar and wonderous weapons.

Roxas' Keyblades.

Axel's Chakram.

Marluxia's Sythe.

Xigbar's Guns.

Then it hit all their minds with an astonishing impact of shock possibly at the same time:

_Could they possibly be the re-incarnations of Axel, Xigbar, Roxas and Marluxia!_

"This is.." Alli stared at the wonderous weapons in each of her hands. _"Amazing!"_

  
"How did this happen?" Jacklyn's voice was shrouded in an innocent confusion, her eyes wide with mild surprise.

"Doesn't matter, this is _sweet!_" Chelsey had a big enough grin to supply them all, as she swung the sythe in amused circles.

"Its so..._odd _though..." Matt gripped the Keyblades in his hands and seemed to get swallowed by a train of thought, for just seconds. Only seconds, because, he heard Chelsey's excited and rather humored voice.

_"Hey, look! Theres another one of those freaky doors!"_

He turned his attention and path of vision quickly towards where everyone elses was.

Sure enough, another door poked out of thin air. This was like something from a messed up but very cool dream. Something that, as awesome as it was, Matt thought _should've_ been a dream.

Jacklyn was the first to yank open the big, heavy looking doors this time. She peered inside a second, before speaking softly. "...I wonder whats in there.." Beyond the doorway, darkness lay as silent as sniper waiting to attack. Nobody knew what to think was in it.

"Hopefully not more doves." Alli commented jokingly, walking towards it and standing behind Jacklyn. "Well, I guess whatever's waiting for us, we can take it."

Chelsey made her way over there as well, followed closely by Matt.

"Sure we can." Chelsey chimed in to the group re-assurance. "I mean..Not to sound corny or anything, but..We're together..right?"

Matt nodded slightly, looking around at each of his friends, then down to the Keyblades still clenched in his clammy fists. _Together._ "Yeah. Lets go."

With that, they all walked slowly through the door that seemed to lead into everlasting darkness, holding some power they didn't know, and surrounded in a veil of uncertainty.


End file.
